monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rencheple
General Announcement Hey-ho folks. I've not much time, but I wanted to let you know I am still here - sort of. Next month, my family and I are relocated 1300 miles from Bangor, Maine to Lakeland, Florida. It's all out of pocket as far as expense, and while my wife is being transfered, I still have no job lined up. Right now, the job search and getting ready to move at takingup a LOT of my spare time, and my participation here is suffering because of it. I appreciate your continued patience, and plan to get back into the full wiki-swing of things as soon as I can! Keep the faith, my friends! --Tim 15:28, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Unread There's still some confusion about Llewys and Alicias actions during Winter 1222 (At least to me...) Phaedrus want's to use the time setting up his Laboratory to teach _someone_ and Alicia could use the time of, do you want to send Llewys to Phaedrus for Magic Theory studies? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 22:40, 6 June 2007 (UTC) <> Wow - what happened? Where'd everyone go? --Tim 00:29, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Are you sure you didn't read this comment when you wrote it? :D :P Cheekily, --James 13:52, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Read I appeared to have managed to delete every single contact from my Windows Live Messenger, so I've lost everyone here. If you could all shoot me a message via Messenger so I can get you back on, I'd appreciate it. --Tim 18:11, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Sorry, I think I killed Sandor's 'doing his thing' in the deep woods. I didn't think it allowed you to open a page while someone else was editing it, but I can't see any response?--Corbon 21:11, 4 May 2006 (PDT) I have updated "Phaedrus introduces himself to Mnemosyne and Ambrosius" --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 15:53, 17 March 2006 (PST) Supper... Phaedrus buts in while Eirlys is putting Ambrosius to sleep, feel free to move it around (and answer;-), I could not find any "time passing" to use in that conversation. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 17:57, 24 March 2006 (PST) Ambrosius I think he is short of virtues. He has ten points of flaws, but only eight points of virtues? Also, you may want to lose his temperate flaw, or amend your post, to take into account the fact that he doesn't indulge in sensual pleasures - like alcohol, or inviting Satyr's to his chambers... :) --James\Talk 10:59, 25 March 2006 (PST) ::Corrected the Virtues. I counted four times, and missed the FREE in Verditius each time. About the Temperate...It's so nice to see someone enjoying our work! I had intended to reflect the temperate in the morning by being MUCH more hung over than he should have been, but had forgotten. Now, that carousal roll has nixed that. So, I'll reflect it in guilt. He'll remember what he did when he sees Eirlys. Speaking of Eirlys, Ambrosius didn't mean to invite Eirlys to a "private talk" (that's not to say the PLAYER didn't intend it!) and the reader would have seen a VERY uncomfortable mage if Eirlys had taken him up on his unintended invitation. --Rencheple 11:36, 25 March 2006 (PST) ::Who says she didn't? Baby needs a new pair of shoes! --Eirlys 12:37, 25 March 2006 (PST) On the Long Mynd Ambrosius is being engaged in conversation on the Long Mynd by Alicia and Mnemosyne (seperately) and his input is needed into the discovery of a Regio and hopefully some spellcasting which will allow us to get in. Cheers.--Perikles 05:32, 9 April 2006 (PDT) Geraldous's inaction I only got to a PC this morning, having been working away from home all weekend and yesterday. Your response to his inaction looks fine to me - he'll notice at some point. He must have had his missing ear towards the door at that moment. ::No worries at all Nick. I'd be happy to rewrite the section to allow for Geraldous to act as well, if you'd like - I figured you were incommunicato for the time being. --Rencheple 05:32, 2 May 2006 (PDT) After chewing the cud thoughtfully I see you've removed the ruminants. That's fine (*curses the time he wasted trying to fit some talking sheep into the environment* :D). I was amused while it lasted, but was a little worried about domesticable vis sources. --James 11:35, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :Well, though I love the possible wordplay for "ruminate" (like masticate, only more variations), it's not my thread, and I just wanted to throw that in. Mostly, I didn't want to interfere with Corbon and Jeff's exploration of the Caer. I never really intended to make it a permament offering...but if you cna work talking sheep into the story, well heck - I'll buy you a beer! --Tim 11:41, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Hey - what about Nick - Bedo's exploration? ! ;-) --OldNick 11:52, 24 May 2006 (UTC) : Ummmmm, yeah! Of course, I meant to say Nick and Sam's Exploration! I was just, ah...testing you! Yeah, that's it! I was testing you! :-) {Sincerest apologies to Nick and Sam!} --Tim 12:13, 24 May 2006 (UTC)